Carapar
Carapar był silnym, lecz niezbyt inteligentnym Barraki oraz byłym członkiem Ligi Sześciu Królestw. Charakterystyka Carapar miał niegdyś znacznie bystrzejszy umysł, niż w ostatnich latach przed swoją śmiercią, jednak wieki bycia hipnotyzowanym przez Takadoxa znacznie obniżyły jego inteligencję. Carapar wciąż chciał pozostać sojusznikiem Takadoxa, ponieważ jak twierdził, gdyby przydarzyło się coś złego, Takadox zawsze potrafił znaleźć sposób na przeżycie. Gruby pancerz Carapara był niemalże niezniszczalny, był jednak również wrażliwy na elektryczne ataki. Carapar posiadał ogromną siłę i uchodził za okrutnego wojownika. Po zmutowaniu się jego ciało nabrało cech krabich. Jego dłonie stały się parą ogromnych szczypiec, mógł oddychać tylko pod wodą. Jedne ze szczypiec mógł odłączyć i zamienić na Miotacz Kałamarnic. Kiedy został schwytany przez Zakon Mata Nui, jego bronie zostały mu odebrane. Podczas misji poszukiwania Miserixa, Carapar otrzymał pałasz, zniszczony później podczas jego śmierci. Carapar posługiwał się też grupą krabów Keras oraz Wojennych Żółwi Otchłani. Najbardziej okrutnego z nich wybrał sobie na swojego rumaka. Biografia Liga Sześciu Królestw Carapar był niegdyś jednym z sześciu członków Ligi Sześciu Królestw, rządzącym najbardziej wysuniętymi na północ lądami. Któregoś razu, Carapar zakończył oblężenie pewnej z wysp, zawierając pokój z jej mieszkańcami, po czym oferował im zatrute jedzenie. Niczego nieświadomi mieszkańcy zachorowali, co pozwoliło Caraparowi łatwo opanować ich ziemię. Podczas planowania obalenia Wielkiego Ducha, Barraki zostali zaatakowani i pokonani przez członków Bractwa Makuta. Carapar wraz z pozostałymi został strącony do Otchłani przez Botara na moment przed tym, jak Teridax chciał ich zabić. Otchłań W Otchłani Carapar był uwięziony aż do czasu, gdy Wielki Kataklizm zniszczył część więzienia Barraków i pozwolił im wypłynąć na wolność. Mutagen szybko zmienił ich w oddychające pod wodą odrażające potwory. Kanohi Ignika Wiele lat później, Carapar spotkał się z resztą Barraki, by obmówić plan przejęcia Kanohi Igniki. Podczas poszukiwań maski, Carapar natknął się na nieodkrytą wcześniej podwodną krainę i został zaatakowany przez gigantyczne morskie stworzenie. Po powrocie z wyprawy, Takadox rozkazał Caraparowi uprowadzić Ga-Matorankę Kyrehx, która odnalazła Maskę Życia i dostarczyć ją do jego jaskini. Kiedy Takadox dowiedział się, co Matoranka zrobiła z Igniką, nakazał Caraparowi ją uwolnić i powstrzymać Ehleka przed zaatakowaniem Mahri Nui. Później, mutant walczył z Ehlekiem, próbując zatrzymać jego Jadowite Węgorze. Kiedy Caraprowi w końcu się udało, wraz z Ehlekiem popłynął do jaskini Pridaka w poszukiwaniu dowodu na to, że w szeregach Barraki jest zdrajca. Na miejscu spotkali zmutowanego Brutakę, który rozkazał im zaprowadzenie go do miejsca, w którym znajduje się Kanohi Ignika. Carapar zaczął protestować, jednak Ehlek powiedział Brutace, że spełnią jego prośbę. Barraki opuścili jaskinię, a niedługo potem natknęli się na Pridaka. Brutaka został zabrany z jaskini, a Barraki kontynuowali swoje poszukiwania. Jakiś czas później, znaleźli Dekara, który był w posiadaniu Igniki. Pridak spróbował skraść maskę, lecz wtedy Ignika uwolniła falę oślepiającego światła, powodując u Barraki i Matoranina utratę przytomności. Kiedy światło osłabło, Carapar spostrzegł, że jest do połowy zakopany w piasku. Dekar uciekł, pozostawiając Kanohi w rękach Pridaka. Wkrótce potem Barraki spotkali Toa Mahri. Każdemu z wojowników została przydzielona cela, lecz Toa udało się uciec. Podczas ucieczki Kongu, Carapar oraz Kalmah wystrzelili w niego Morską Kałamarnicę. Krab Hahnah zabił stworzenie, a Barraki uciekli przez gigantycznym Rahi wezwanym przez Kongu. Carapar i Kalmah powrócili do jaskini, w której pozostali Barraki się przegrupowali. Dwójka opuściła kryjówkę i wyruszyła szpiegować Toa Kongu i Jallera. Carapar i Kalmah wystrzelili kolejne Kałamarnice, okazało się to jednak bezużyteczne. Później, Carapar i reszta Barraki spotkali się w Kłach Brzytworyba, wezwani przez Mantaxa, który wyjawił, że wśród nich jest zdrajca. Rozkazał się mu ujawnić, w zamian za maskę, spotkanie przerwała jednak lawina wywołana przez walkę Hydraxona z Maxilosem. Takadox wyjawił, że to on jest zdrajcą. Jednakże, zamiast go zabijać, Barraki zmusili go do pomocy z odzyskaniu Igniki, którą ponownie zgubili. Wtedy jednak przybył Teridax w ciele Maxilosa, ujawniając swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Carapar zebrał swoją armię i rozkazał jej zaatakować Makutę. Zjednoczone armie Barraki przypuściły atak na Teridaxa i poważnie uszkodziły ciało Maxilosa. Po potyczce o zdobycie maski, Carapar i pozostali Barraki stoczyli bój z Toa Mahri. Wojownicy zostali teleportowani na Metru Nui przez Matoro, który użył Igniki, co zakończyło walkę. Zakon Mata Nui Carapar został wkrótce potem zwerbowany przez Zakon Mata Nui jako członek oddziału uderzeniowego mającego wyruszyć na południowe wyspy i odnaleźć Miserixa, byłego lidera Bractwa Makuta. Razem z Caraparem w drużynie znajdowali się też Takadox, Roodaka, Vezon, Spiriah, Lariska i Brutaka jako dowódca. Mutant otrzymał specjalne urządzenie, pozwalające mu oddychać na lądzie. Kiedy drużyna przybyła na Stelt, by zdobyć statek, Carapar pochwycił Roodakę, by wyglądało to tak, jakby ją pojmali. Była to część blefu Brutaki, który pozwolił drużynie bezpiecznie ukraść okręt. Carapar nadmienił, że równie dobrze mogli przypuścić atak i zrabować statek, na co Brutaka odparł, że przyciągnęłoby zbyt dużą uwagę mieszkańców Stelt oraz Mrocznych Łowców i Makuta, którzy poszukiwali Roodaki. Po tym, jak drużyna dopłynęła do Wyspy Tren Kroma, by zdobyć zapas broni, Brutaka dał Caraparowi pałasz. Chwilę później, wielka kamienna ściana wyrosła z ziemi dookoła drużyny, uniemożliwiając im wyjście. Z jaskini wyłoniła się kolczasta macka, która chwyciła Brutakę i wciągnęła go do środka. Reszta podążyła za nim, spotykając Tren Kroma. Kiedy pozostali członkowie drużyny rozmawiali ze starożytną istotą, Carapar przypuścił atak na Tren Kroma. Kiedy uniósł swój miecz, by zadać cios, Tren Krom otworzył swoje trzecie oko i wystrzelił w mutanta promień dezintegrujący, rozbijając Carapara na odłamki. Z tego powodu ciało mutanta nie mogło zostać przeniesione na Czerwoną Gwiazdę. Książki, w których występuje * BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana (tylko wspomniany) * BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie * Legendy BIONICLE 6: Miasto Zagubionych * Legendy BIONICLE 7: Więźniowie Otchłani * Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek Opowiadania, w których występuje * Zjednoczeni w Lęku * Władanie Cieni (tylko wspomniany) Komiksy, w których występuje * Komiks 6 * Komiks 7: Maska Życia, Maska Zguby * Komiks 8: Morze Cieni * Komiks 9: Bitwa w Głębinach! * Komiks 10: Śmierć Mata Nui * Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera Gry, w których występuje * Creeps from the Deep * Podwodny Surwiwal * BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii * Przywództwo nad Toa Hahli * Przywództwo nad Toa Kongu * Przywództwo nad Toa Jallerem * Przywództwo nad Toa Nuparu * Przywództwo nad Toa Mahri - Ostateczne Wyzwanie Filmy, w których występuje * Barraki: Creeps From the Deep Zestawy, w których występuje Carapar został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2007 roku jako średni zestaw serii LEGO Bionicle. Jego numer katalogowy to 8918. Również w 2007 r. niewielką figurkę Carapara można było otrzymać w formie dodatku do posiłku Happy Meal w restauracjach McDonald's - 6945. Ciekawostki * Carapar posiada tylko jedną parę szczypiec w zestawie, mimo iż w rzeczywistości powinien mieć dwie. * W niektórych miejscach, w tym w instrukcji, Carapar omyłkowo był nazywany "Karapar". * Jego występowanie w grach online jest uznawane przez fanów za niekanoniczne. * Jest jedynym Barraki, który nie otrzymał postaci minifigurki. Galeria Carapar Barraki Creeps From the Deep.png|W ''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep. Carapar 2.PNG Carapar przywództwo nad toa hahli.png|W grze Przywództwo nad Toa Hahli. 6945 figurka.jpg|Jako figurka z McDonald's. Kategoria:Barraki Kategoria:Bionicle (pierwsza generacja)